thebatmanfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Wayne (T.V Series)
Inspired by Batman Begins, Flash, and Arrow '' the series will follow the same rule as Smallville with the "no tights rule" as it will out Bruce will be the only hero as Batman hasn't even exist, yet the mythology will play on. It also exists in the same universe as ''Super Girl Bruce, Alfred, the Waynes, Julie Madison, and Lucius Fox will be comic book characters focus on the show as well there will be series-created characters such as Ethan Bennett (a Robin archetype and the detective from the Batman), Justin Powers, and Lieutenant Susan Chiles (a Jim Gordon archetype and from the Batman) as the cast. Each season will have 21 episodes in total. Cast Bruce Wayne (Ian Somerhalder)-Bruce is a young teen who in the opposite playboy as a rich, cool kid, but actually struggles with his love for women. Bruce also listens to heavy metal, know piano, and does martial arts. Bruce's parents died at when he was the age of 8. When unusual things begins happening in Gotham, Bruce starts using his "detective" skills as it pays out to stop crime in Gotham Dylan Powers (Peter Facinelli)-Harvey is the son of Powers Technology CEO Justin Powers and has a brother-like- relationship with Bruce since both their fathers are rich. Dylan dates many girls punning Bruce's future playboy status. Dylan is having problems with William and hiding a dangerous side from everyone else. Julie Madison (Sarah Mason)-Ava is Bruce's friend who keeps having on and off love relationships with him. Ava is the daughter of the dead hunter Paul Kirk and Dr. Melissa Kirk, who left her when she was young. Ava wants to become a doctor and is living with Aunt April. Ava is known to be a damsel in distress also. Ethan Bennett (Andrew Stewart Jones)-Bruce's high school friend and sidekick. Soon, he will have a part when Bruce becomes Batman. Lucius Fox (Jaime Fox)-Bruce's friend that runs Wayne Enterprises and the one who knows a lot about technology and had a great relationship with Thomas Wayne before he died. Alfred Pennyworth (Micheal Caine)-Bruce's loyal butler who was once an MI5 Agent. Alfred is a muscular man and taught Bruce everything he knew about hand to hand combat in his youth when Bruce was obsessed with finding the man who killed his parents. Lieutenant Susan Chiles (Nia Long)-Bruce's friend who is a detective. Season 1 # Rookie detective Susan Chiles and her partner Tom Bennett are assigned to the case of the murder of Thomas and Martha Wayne, which was witnessed by the Waynes’ son Bruce. Susan promises Bruce that he will find the killer and the investigation leads them to a parolee named Mario Pepper. Meanwhile, Justin Powers learns about the Waynes being murdered and confronts a mob boss about it since they threatened the Waynes before they died. # Bruce is now a senior at Hamilton Hill High and begins having flashbacks of his parents’ death on the anniversary that they died which is why he goes looking for Justin. Meanwhile, lieutenant Susan Chiles is assigned to investigate the murder of a popular city councillor running against Rupert Thorne. Susan captures the culprit who turns out to be a hit man named Richard Gladwell and sees Bruce arrested for breaking into the Powers’ mansion. # Bruce gets released from jail since Justin Powers refuses to press charges against him and seeks Susan Chiles’ help in finding out who killed his parents. Susan investigates a new drug that gets released into the streets of Gotham called Viper. Bruce and Susan both meet at Wayne Chemicals where it all turns out to be a trap. # Bruce and Susan are able to escape Wayne Chemicals. Susan realizes that Viper is being mass produced by a gangster named Sid the Squid which is why he tries to bring him in for questioning since she believes the board of directors Wayne Enterprises are behind all of this and orders Bruce to stay behind. Bruce disobeys Chiles by going to the scene dressed in black and anonymously helping her take down the thugs. Meanwhile, Dylan gets into a heated argument with his father. # Bruce decides to stay in Gotham which pleases Alfred, Ethan, and Julie, who all plan to throw a surprise party for him. Unfortunately, Bruce gets into trouble with Thomas Elliot, whom he went to prep school with as a junior, when Thomas harasses Julie. Meanwhile, Dylan fights back against Justin by disowning him with a venture to Molly Mathis and the rest of Wayne Enterprises. # Ethan gets angered when he learns how his father Tom Bennett was murdered while on duty. Bruce decides to work undercover in the GCPD to find out who is responsible and learns that Sergeant Brandon the rest of the SWAT team are taking the law into their own hands by murdering criminals. Susan investigates Tom’s death and discovers some shocking things about her friend that she never even knew. # When a large series of robberies start to happen throughout Gotham City because of the Red Fists, Ethan decides to work undercover in order to bust them since his father was investigating them before they died. Meanwhile, Dylan continues working with Molly Mathis to make Justin jealous. Category:Fanfic series Category:Bruce Wayne